Dulces sueños
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Judal es miembro de Al-sarmen, su relación con Sinbad es muy mala y no tiene permitido pisar su país, Sindria. Entonces ¿Porque esta él ahí?/ SINJU. ONESHOT. Dedicado a mi amiga Valen por su Cumpleaños C:


**Disclaimer: Magi no me pertenece.**

Sentía todo su cuerpo cansado aun si también sabía que había tenido bastante horas de sueño. Más de las que él tenía permitido dormir pues según "la organización" el dormir mucho creaba flojera y ellos no querían a un magi flojo.

Sabía que debía levantarse pero su cuerpo no deseaba moverse por lo que se estiró un poco. Pero su cama no se sentía tan cómoda como se supone que debía ser. Estiró una de sus manos y repasó la superficie, eso no era su cama. Tampoco estaba acostado. Estaba sentado y seguramente estaba recostado sobre algo duro, parecía madera.

Finalmente se decidió por abrir sus parpados y se encontró en un escenario desconocido para él. Era una habitación grande y espaciada. En las paredes había muchos estantes con una gran cantidad de pergaminos enrollados desordenadamente, algunos de ellos estaban abiertos, otros estaban arrugados. También pudo notar varios artefactos de magia y varios dibujos de círculos de magia estaban impresos en las paredes.

No había duda que era un lugar especializado para un mago. Como el que Judal tenía en el Imperio Kou.

Su Rukh fue lo siguiente que llamó su atención. No era de su usual color oscuro siendo casi un negro resplandeciente. Era claro, como el de una persona que nunca hubiese maldecido su destino.

Era la primera vez que veía uno que proviniese de su propio Rukh, desde que tenía conciencia esas criaturas habían sido negras. No iba a negar que era una sensación de calidez a diferencia del Rukh negro, era una algo agradable.

Notó algo más. Su ropa no era la usual. No estaban sus pantalones anchos negros y su top del mismo color, aunque las pulseras y los collares de oro seguían en él. Tenía puesta una especie de bata beige con detalles en verde esmeralda y una gran cinta en su cadera de igual color.

Reconocía ese atuendo.

Era el que suelen usar los generales de Sindria.

Entonces esto no era Kou, sino Sindria. Territorio donde él era un enemigo.

Si estaba en Sindria ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido dormir en una parte de dicho país donde pudiesen descubrirlo fácilmente? Apostaba que ese lugar era el palacio del rey estúpido. Eso era muy riesgoso. Y también, ¿Por qué estaba vestido así? ¿Qué había pasado con su Rukh?

Estaba pensado en escapar de ese sitio pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Además ¿Qué le harían ellos? Judal era uno de los GRANDES Magi, hechiceros de la creación, los selectores de los candidatos a reyes. Ya había derrotado una vez a Sindria, podría hacerlo de nuevo.

Un toquido en la puerta de la habitación lo sacó de su lio de pensamientos. Alguien quería entrar.

¿Qué hacía? ¿Debería esconderse o atacar?

"¿Judal-sama?" Preguntó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. La había escuchado antes…

Antes de que el magi pudiese responder la puerta de madera se abrió con un leve crujido.

Era ¿Yamuraiha? Así creía que era su nombre. No lo había escuchado muchas veces, él siempre la llamó 'bruja de Sindria'.

La mujer cargaba unos papeles en las manos, no eran muchos pero si eran largos. Pero lo que le extraño es que la general no lo miraba con odio como siempre había sido. ¿Eso era admiración en su mirada?

La mujer le sonrió y se acercó a él.

"Judal-sama, quisiera consultar con usted una duda que tengo de la barrera, claro si usted no está ocupado." Dijo amablemente la mujer de cabellos azules.

Judal estaba bastante confundido, más de lo que antes había estado. No lo había atacado, tampoco cuestionado el qué hacía allí. ¡Incluso lo había llamado 'Judal-sama'!

"¿Podría ayudarme Judal-sama? ¡Siendo usted nuestro magi será algo de corto tiempo!"

¿Nuestro magi?

Toda intención de atacar o huir se había esfumado. Ahora **necesitaba, **no, **debía** saber dónde demonios estaba y como había llegado a ahí.

Lo mejor sería cooperar con la maga.

"D-De acuerdo." Respondió aun un poco inseguro.

"Muchas gracias." Exclamó feliz Yamuraiha.

En el escritorio que antes había servido como respaldo para dormir la mujer extendió los papeles que cargaba. Todos ellos traían escritos varias formulas para manejar el Rukh. Estos eran los pergaminos de la gran barrera que protegía Sindria.

"Vera, la parte norte de la isla ha sido atacada unas cuantas veces por navíos piratas y dañan parte de nuestra barrera, sin embargo nunca la han logrado destruir o causar un agujero. ¿Habrá alguna manera de solucionar esto?"

¿En serio esto era un problema? Judal quería reírse de la maga en estos momentos por tener un problema tan fácil de resolver pero sabía que si lo hacía desconfiarían de él si llegaba a burlarse en esta 'nueva dimensión'.

"Refuerza la barrera y ordénale al Rukh utilizar el agua que rodea a Sindria para atacar a cualquiera que ataque la barrera. Si nadie hace algo brusco contra ella no atacará." Dijo el magi con un tono aburrido en su voz. Era muy fácil.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien más tocó la puerta del cuarto.

"Judal, ¿puedo pasar?" Se escuchó una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía exactamente quién era, nunca podría olvidar la voz de esa estúpida persona aun si quisiera. Estaba emocionado, quería saber cómo él se portaba con el magi en ese lugar.

¿Se odiarían o por fin ese idiota aceptaría a gobernar con mano de hierro a su lado?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa con un toque de cinismo se plantara en su rostro.

"¡Adelante!" Gritó Judal.

La puerta se abrió y reveló al rey de la isla en la que estaban, Sinbad.

Mientras tanto la maga agradecía la ayuda del magi y se retiraba de la habitación para dejar a los dos hombres hablar en privado sin olvidarse de primero saludar a su rey para no ser descortés.

Cuando la puerta de madera se cerró tras la salida de Yamuraiha, Judal observó que el rey se acercaba a ella y le ponía seguro. La acción hizo que Judal se pusiese alerta ¿Por qué Sinbad se había encerrado con él? ¿Qué no se supone que aquí no era enemigo de nadie? ¿Entonces por qué Sinbad lo veía de esa manera… tan… extraña?

"Ayer no dormiste en la cama ¿Dónde estuviste?" Preguntó Sinbad sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos ámbar se le hacían desconocidos, nunca los había visto de esa manera ¿Qué querían decirle?

"Dormí en el escritorio." Respondió Judal señalando el mueble de madera. Supuso que ahí había dormido toda la noche. Además…

¡¿Qué diablos le importaba a Sinbad donde había dormido él?!

"No deberías de forzarte mucho." Dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

Sinbad le sonrió.

Le **sonrió**. A **él**. Judal, magi del Imperio Kou y **enemigo **de Sindria.

Judal recordaba que alguna vez el pelimorado le había sonreído de esa manera pero él sólo era un niño, Sinbad desconocía de lo que él era capaz.

Tomándolo por sorpresa, el rey se acercó a él y en un movimiento rápido paso su mano por detrás de Judal, agarrándolo fuertemente por la cintura para impedir que se moviese.

El magi no entendía nada. Mucho menos cuando vio que Sinbad se acercó a su oreja para susurrar.

"Ayer quería dormir a tu lado. Tenía ganas de hacerte mio."

Las palabras del rey de Sindria no fueron entendidas la primera vez que las escuchó por el cerebro del magi oscuro. No tenían significado hasta que su mente las repitió de nuevo. Una y otra vez hasta que cobraron sentido. Cuando las entendió su cara se pinto con tonos brillantes de rojo.

Con sus manos se logró escapar del agarre del mayor y sus pies retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

¡¿Pero qué carajos había sido eso?!

"¿Estás bien, Judal?" Sinbad lo miraba con confusión.

"¡¿Cómo que si estoy bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasa rey idiota?!" Dijo Judal.

"No hay porque sentirse avergonzado Judal. Sé que para ti es difícil expresar lo que sientes por eso yo los expresó por los dos."

Esa sonrisa era la misma de antes.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese bastardo a sonreír?! ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

"¡¿Qué mierda dices idiota?!" Volvió a responder con algo de rabia Judal, aun alejado del mayor en caso de que intentase algo de nuevo.

Pero la mirada dorada del rey cambio de nuevo. Eran extrañas esas nuevas reacciones de Sinbad, lograban ponerlo nervioso.

"Judal, tu eres alguien importante para mí. No necesitas ocultar lo nuestro, ya no." El mayor se acercaba al magi y la mirada de él impedía que Judal pudiese moverse. Era hipnotizante. "Pensaba en decirles a todos que pronto Sindria tendrá una reina…" Sinbad estaba prácticamente a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Su cerebro le gritaba que se alejase pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba congelado. "¿Y sabes quién va a ser esa reina?"

La distancia del rostro de Sinbad y el suyo se iba acortando con cada segundo. Sus labios casi se tocaban y el magi aun no podía moverse.

"Tú." Pronunció seductoramente el mayor.

Inmediatamente el rey redujo por completo la separación entre sus labios para besarse de manera hambrienta. Con fuerza e imponiendo poder.

Judal sentía mover los labios del otro hombre con energía sobre los suyos. Y por fin su cuerpo se movió pero sólo para responder a las acciones del otro. Sus brazos pasaron por detrás del cuello de más alto y lo atrajeron más a él.

Sus labios seguían moviéndose con fiereza. No era algo dulce. Judal sentía dentro de sí que había deseado ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que lo disfrutaba.

Cuando ambos se separaron se escuchaba solamente la respiración agitada de ambos hombres.

Sinbad tomó el rostro del magi con sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Ya no ocultes lo que sientes. Tu eres mio y yo soy tuyo. Y eso no va a cambiar. Yo te-"

Pero el rey fue interrumpido.

Judal no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo Sinbad. Ya no escuchaba nada. Volteó a su alrededor y vio a la habitación deformarse. Cuando regresó la vista a Sinbad este ya no estaba, había desaparecido por completo.

De repente el piso se esfumó haciendo que el magi cayese. Judal trato de invocar un hechizo para levitar pero fue inútil, seguía cayendo en aquel vació oscuro…

.-Sinju-.

Los ojos del magi se abrieron a la vez que un pequeño escapaba de sus labios y observó alrededor, ese lugar no era Sindria sino que su habitación en el imperio Kou. Tampoco dormía sobre una cama de color carmesí, SU cama.

Su Rukh era oscuro, no blanco. Siempre había sido de ese color. Siempre…

Sintió el enojo arder en su pecho y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo como si fuese una llamarada. Su mente comenzó a atar cabos y su enojo subió a lo máximo que podía al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado…

Entonces todo había sido un sueño. Un sueño…

UN MALDITO SUEÑO

En rabia, el magi tomó una de sus almohadas y la lanzó con fuerza hacia la pared. Estaba enojado. Muy enojado.

Pero sintió algo bajar por su mejilla. Con su mano toco su rostro para encontrarse que era una lágrima.

Judal juraba que algún día destruiría a Sinbad y esa isla que tanto amaba. La destruiría hasta que no quedase rastro de ese reino y mataría a Sinbad de una manera lenta y dolorosa…

Porque el magi nunca llegaría a ser parte de ellos. Nunca formaría parte de la vida del rey Sinbad. Únicamente en sueños.

.-Sinju-.

**Hice este fanfic por mi amiga Valen que cumplió años el 20. Aparte llevaba tiempo sin escribir un one-shot. Está algo triste pero la verdad así es la relación entre Judal y Sinbad.**

**Y para torturarlos más, me gusta imaginar que Judal en su sueño tomó el lugar de alguien más. Ese alguien más vive lo que Judal no puede con Sinbad, adivinen quien es C: (les daré una pista, me gusta en Sinju pero hay una pareja que odio ****(SINJA).**

**Si le gusto por favor dejen un review.**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
